Efímero
by DarkBlue9
Summary: [One-Shot/KaitoxKei] Lo que se ocultaba sobre la relación de Kaito y Kei, antes de que este último se convirtiera en Ajin.


Aliviado escuché que el profesor anunciaba por finalizada la clase. "Por fin dejaré de ver a esta manga de idiotas y me iré a casa" pensé levantándome de mi asiento. Odiaba aparentar ser amigable, pero así tenía muchas menos complicaciones que simplemente no hablando con nadie. Arreglé mis cosas y salí del aula rápidamente esperando que ninguna de mis supuestas amistades se acercaran. Cuando comencé a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndome a la salida, sentí me celular vibrar.

\- Diablos - Susurré para mí pensando que seguramente era uno de mis compañeros quien quería salir al karaoke o a quien sabe donde demonios. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y visualizé las notificaciones. "Tienes 1 mensaje de Kaito" se leía en la pantalla. Una ola de sorpresa recorrió mi rostro, pero prontamente volvió a su seriedad normal. Abrí el mensaje.

 _"¿Estás libre hoy?"_

Mordí mi labio dudoso. Desde hace alrededor de un año que con Kai volvimos a tener contacto, pero claramente esto nadie lo sabe y por mi seguirá siendo así, simplemente simulo no conocerlo en público, aunque él muchas veces intente hablarme. Analicé mi día, mamá no llegará hasta tarde hoy y justo ayer fui a ver a Eri, por lo que no importa si hoy no voy. Tecleé la respuesta.

 _"Sí"_

Solo unos instantes y un nuevo mensaje fue recibido.

 _"¿Podemos vernos?"_

 _"Está bien. Ven a mi casa, hoy estaré solo"_

 _"Okay"_

Apagué la pantalla y volví a mi camino. Al llegar a casa, abrí la puerta y fui a mi habitación. Me estaba disponiendo a estudiar un poco antes de que llegara la visita, cuando el timbre sonó. Fui a abrir.

\- Hola - Kai se encontraba al otro lado con su común sonrisa y mirada confianzuda.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que entres rápido porque alguien puede verte? Entra ya, Kai - Él nombrado hizo lo que le decían. Cuando cerré la puerta, sentí unas manos agarrar mi cintura por detrás y suaves labios depositando besos en mi cuello.

-Kei, hagámoslo- Susurró en mi oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Maldije mentalmente. Al inicio todo esto era simplemente por necesidad biológica, una sustitución a la masturbación, incluso se sentía mejor. Pero últimamente se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso, cada vez se hacía más difícil resistirme a sus toques. Estaba demasiado adicto a esto.

Me voltee, quedando frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación, parecía un sabueso en celo. Me pregunto si esto es debido a que hace más de dos semanas que me he estado resistiendo a juntarnos, puesto que necesitaba tiempo para despegarme de este vicio, aunque puedo notar que no funcionó. Un bulto en mis pantalones es clara evidencia.

\- Vamos a mi habitación - Digo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo conmigo por las escaleras. Al entrar, se sienta en mi cama y yo me siento sobre sus piernas. Nuestras entrepiernas se rozan, Kai suelta un pequeño gemido por el toque. Su mano se desliza por mi cuello y acerca nuestros labios, juntándolos en un beso desesperado. Mi mente se nubla, "Joder, se siente muy bien". Odiaba este poder que tenía sobre mí, el hecho de hacer desvanecer por completo a mi ser racional.

Su otra mano recorre mi pecho llegando al cierre de mi pantalón, lentamente lo abre y deja ver mis boxers. Toca el bulto con suavidad. Un inevitable gemido sale de mi boca y obliga a que nos separemos, él aprovecha para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta y dejar al descubierto el resultado de sus dotes de deportista. También retiro la mía. Sin permitir más tiempo, vuelve a tomar mis labios, esta vez levemente primero, realizando ligeros movimientos que me hacían perder aún más la razón. Sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo concedí. Mientras, sus manos desabrochaban sus propios pantalones. Nos separamos nuevamente para quitarlos y para que pueda ir a buscar el lubricante que se encuentra guardado en mi closet. Cuando me encuentro de espaldas, siento la mirada de Kai en mi culo, el cual se marca en mis boxers.

\- Kei, eres muy sexy ¿sabes? - Yo solo me doy vuelta y lo miro, ya con el envase en mi mano. Un pensamiento ronda mi cabeza al verlo ahí sentado... "Ojalá pudiera tener una vida honorable donde tú seas parte de ella". Estas palabras llevan rondando mi cabeza desde un tiempo, pero no quiero aceptarlas. No quiero aceptarlas, porque no quiero afirmar que en realidad me estoy enamorando de Kai. Y también porque es muy difícil que aquello sea posible, una vida tranquila no es compatible con una pareja homosexual.

Me acerco hasta llegar a unos centimetros de él, luego me agacho. Levanto la mirada, sus ojos estan llenos de deseo, sabe exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Retiro lentamente sus calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto su erecto miembro. Lo tomo en mi boca suavemente, sus leves suspiros y gemidos roncos comienzan a llenar la habitación. "Su voz me pone demasiado" pienso, mi lengua haciendo circulos en la punta, después deslizandose por el largo, nuevamente en la punta. Siento las manos de Kai en mi cabello y apretando. Repentimente se retira de mi boca y me levanta hasta su rostro, me besa.

-Necesito meterlo ya - Dice al separarnos, con su voz completamente áspera por la excitación.

Me saco los boxers, él entretanto toma el lubricante y unta sus dedos con él. Me doy vuelta para que pueda meterlos en mí. Uno primero, dos, un toque en la próstata, muerdo mi labio inferior por los sonidos que amenazan con salir de mi boca, tres...

\- Kei, deja salir tu voz - le escucho decir. Libero mi labio, apenas reconozco que aquellos sonidos salen de mí.

Saca sus dedos tan repentinamente que hace que suelte un suspiro de decepción. Kai me da vuelta y se acuesta en la cama. Me subo sobre él y tomo su miembro en mi mano, metiendolo en mi agujero. Me empiezo a mover suavemente. Él ya sabe que esta es la posición que más me gusta, pero no sabe porqué. Es debido a que puedo ver claramente sus expresiones, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios semiabiertos y sus ojos, sus fascinantes ojos mirándome y perdiendo todo razonamiento al llegar al climax. Yo también me siento cercano, me muevo un par de veces más sobre él y llego. Caigo derrotado sobre él. Ambos respiramos irregularmente. Cuando volvemos en nuestros sentidos, lo sacó de dentro y me pongo de pie.

\- ¿No piensas levantarte? - Le pregunto mientras saco una toalla para ir a bañarme.

\- Déjame quedarme un rato más aquí - dice mirándome

-Tienes que irte antes de que llegue mi madre, por favor levántate - Digo con mi tono neutro de siempre.

\- Estabas tan lindo hace tan solo unos momentos... - susurra despacio, aunque logro escucharle.

\- Me iré a bañar, no quiero que sigas acostado cuando salga, de ser posible, que ya te hayas ido - Exclamo camino al baño - ¡Ah! Y por favor recuerda no hablarme cuando estemos en la calle.

\- Esta bien, señor - Murmura Kai de mala gana.

Mientras me baño, pienso en lo ocurrido, en el futuro, en Kai. Al salir lo busco en el cuarto y digo su nombre, pese a estar seguro que ya no estaba allí. Una soledad inunda mi cuerpo. Solo Kai es capaz de hacerme sentir esto. Siempre ha sido así, mi primer y único amigo. Mi primer y único amor. Aunque solo sea por estos efímeros instantes.

 ** _Bueno, todos sabemos qué ocurrió después, al convertirse Kei en Ajin~_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, aunque encontré que quedó algo corta. Saludos y Gracias por leer._**


End file.
